Stalled Consequence
by egg10rru
Summary: After Colin is out of town for a week, close proximity to Tory during catch-up tutoring is all it takes to turn up the heat, and the library bathroom suffers the consequences. Yaoi oneshot, role reversal ColinxTory just for fun, rated M for graphic lemo


Dear Julia, since you always mention how gross my writing is I made this one _**extra**_ clean just for you. It's so clean it even involves soap. ;D Love Michelle

Off*Beat belongs to Jen Lee Quick; Colin's sweet corruption, though, belongs to me!

~*~*~*~

'_Not…not…if he does that __**one more time**__…'_

Colin did it again, and Tory's pencil, trembling under the pressure of his fingers, snapped in half, along with Tory's control. He couldn't hold it any longer.

"Excuse me a minute, I've gotta take a leak," Tory grinned awkwardly as he dropped the splintered halves and stood from the library table, Mandy and Colin looking up at him as he did so.

"No problems, take your time!" Mandy smiled happily as she dropped her pen to wiggle her cramping fingers over her head as she stretched her arms in the air. "I was about to say it was about time for a break any way."

Colin just kept his gaze wordlessly trained on Tory's face, which was adorned with a slight flush.

"N-no, Mandy, we just took a break an hour ago, and we really have to cram a lot into this session to get you two ready for the test. Honest, I'll just take a minute." Tory glanced involuntarily at Colin, feeling a light shudder run down his spine before he jerked his gaze away and headed quickly to the men's restroom.

"Well…should we attempt a few problems on our own, then?" Colin asked after licking dry lips, then ignored Mandy's whine and pulled his textbook closer, gazing down at the miniscule print. After a few moments of staring blankly at a random practice question, his mind consumed only by Tory's odd behavior, Colin thumped his hand on his book, sighing and shifting in his chair to relieve a little of the strain. Teh, he was supposed to be able to concentrate? What a laugh.

The way Tory had looked at him as he turned to walk off to the bathroom had left him sweating, his cock aching even more. He had been gone at a seminar and a research convention that had taken a whole week. A **week**. That was unacceptable. After all, he and Tory were in love. More to the point, they were teenagers. And teenagers that have had a taste of sex crave it. Want it badly. Add love on top of this so that the pointlessness of the gesture is removed and you begin to _need_ it. And when a necessity is stretched past the limit due to unavoidable circumstances, consequences begin to stack up, in this case consisting of two concupiscent teenagers and an inconveniently quiet library. Ah well. Colin was tired of suffering the consequences. Let the library have a turn. He didn't give a shit anymore.

"…excuse me…there was a book…" Colin stood up rather abruptly from the table and walked off in the direction of the men's restroom, but looked back over his shoulder when Mandy called out,

"Really, you two. I don't mind. Take your time!" She giggled, blushing slightly.

He shot her a quizzical look, to which she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, don't think I haven't known about you two since before _you two_ knew about you two. Plus you're healthy teenage boys and you seriously haven't seen each other in a week. So don't rush on my account, I'll be here when you get back. And one of these days you two owe me _**details**_."

Staring at her wide-eyed, Colin turned away with a prominent blush and continued walking, refusing to acknowledge that last statement.

Upon silently entering the restroom, he was startled yet not really surprised to hear his name gasped out quietly. With a smirk, he stopped off at the sinks before walking over and rapping quickly on the only locked stall door. He heard a gasp of shock from inside.

"It's me. I know what you're doing so open the door," he ordered firmly.

There was a brief pause, then the sound of the lock unlatching pervaded the still air of the empty bathroom. Colin pressed against it so it swung open, barely missing Tory in the cramped stall where he leaned panting against one wall, his shirt pulled up past his nipples and cum coating his stomach. Colin gave it precursory glance before tilting his chin up to Tory with a glare.

"Hn…you deserve to be punished for sneaking off without me."

"But…!" Tory protested a little weakly, still breathless from climaxing. "Colin, I left so you could concentrate…I didn't want to disrupt your studying. You've been gone a whole week, so you need to catch up for the test, but I just got so horny…"

"Why? I wasn't doing anything to induce that."

"Well, actually you were." Tory blushed a little, averting his eyes.

"How so." Colin arched a condescending eyebrow.

"…you were licking you upper lip while you were concentrating…the same way you always do just before you…suck on me. And it's been a whole week since we've seen each other. Just the sight of you makes me want to. I've missed you."

"Horny to the max, huh?" Colin reached a hand down and gently took hold of Tory's softening shaft, giving it a few soft pumps. Tory let out a quiet gasp. "I've missed you too, though. Did you not pause to think that I wanted to do it too? Honestly, I wasn't concentrating on Physics out there. I'm horny too, that's probably why I was licking. Habit."

"Well, sorry…nnn…I thought you were concentrating really hard and I just didn't want to interrupt that." Tory thrust up a little into the soft palm, trying to get a little more friction.

"Psh…like I could study right now. I need stress relief too, you know. And you make such a _great_ outlet for stress…" Colin leaned down with half-lidded eyes and began to lick up the cooling semen on Tory's chest, moving up to tongue the nipples as well.

"W-wait, Mandy's waiting for us, though."

"Yea, waiting for "_**details**_," Colin quoted. "Apparently she knows all about it, scary woman. Not that I promised her anything though. And I'm not letting you out of this. I'm still going to punish you, no matter how much you try to justify yourself." He pinched at the right nipple as he continued to nibble at the left one.

"You just want to punish me," Tory snickered while arching his chest into Colin's mouth. "What're you gonna do, spank me? I didn't know you were that kinky."

Colin smirked rather evilly, to which Tory arched an eyebrow. "I was thinking it would be a good opportunity for me to justify a _role reversal_." He slipped his hand off of Tory's re-erected cock and bypassed the balls, rubbing along the perineum. His goal was perfectly clear.

"Uh…" Tory swallowed as he felt a single finger rub at his pucker before wiggling partially inside. He shifted a little uncomfortably. "I don't really mind, Colin, but. Um. Do you really think the library bathroom is the best place for us to experiment like this? I mean, it is my first time to bottom…"

Colin smirked wider. "I just discovered something. I _like_ the concept of public sex. And I don't really feel like waiting, because later you'll brush off the idea of me topping. You owe me right now and I'm going to make you pay up. If you don't feel like attracting attention then just try to keep quiet. And be grateful your first time is somewhere as little frequented as the library bathroom."

"But…the library's really quiet, it'll be hard to not let anyone hear…you know how you can always hear the toilet flushing from out at the study tables?"

"Just try your best," Colin whispered sensually. He slipped his dry digit out of Tory's ass and brought that hand up to grab Tory's chin. He pulled the jaw down, parting Tory's lips, and tipped his own head, leaning up to lick at the soft lips before slipping his tongue inside. While distracting Tory, he brought out his other hand from behind his back. Cupped in the palm was a quivering mound of foamy hand-soap from the sink. He first unzipped and pulled down his pants and boxers with his free hand, then rolled three of those fingers delicately in the side of the small mountain of foam. Afterwards, he tilted his cupped hand and thrust the tip of his substantially hard shaft into the soap, closing his hand around it and working himself to a full, slippery erection. After quickly finishing this task, he broke off from Tory's warm wet mouth for air and whispered roughly, "turn around."

Tory opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it upon seeing the hungry look in Colin's eyes. He had been wanting to try this anyway and had been trying to think of a way to broach the idea with Colin; so what if this wasn't quite the environment he had envisioned? He could compromise a little, and it would make Colin happy. So why not. Besides, his body was not about to let him say no to sex with his beloved raven when he'd been abstaining for an entire week. With a small acquiescing smile at Colin to show his submission, Tory stood from where he'd been leaning against the stall and turned around, bracing his hands against the wall and leaning his chest between them. He felt the tip of his erection rub against the smooth graffitied wall before he pulled his hips back and inched his legs further apart to make room for Colin in the cramped space.

Smiling at the compliance, Colin suddenly brought his soapy palm down for a sound smack at the pucker in between Tory's spread ass cheeks. Tory spun his head to the side.

"I thought you said you weren't—"

Colin cut him off with a kiss. "I'm not, it just looked fun." He grinned cheekily at Tory's slight, embarrassed glare while leaning back out, then brought one lathered finger up to the pucker and began to thrust it more easily inside than it had gone in dry. Tory sighed a little at the slick sensation.

"I'm ready for another."

Colin looked a little surprised. "Already?" He asked, knowing it had taken him much longer to learn to adjust to the intrusion.

"…yea," Tory blushed. "I've been wondering about what this would feel like for a little while, so I tried fingering myself in the bathtub a few times in preparation. I guess I'm a little used to it. And the soap makes it even easier than the water did in terms of lubrication."

"…" Colin felt himself hardening a little further. "I like that."

"I know you do," Tory grinned, then winced a little as Colin inserted a second finger. Still manageable, but a little uncomfortable. After all, he had been lying in a relaxed position in his bathtub and slowly feeling inside himself while he had been doing this, not propped standing against a stall wall with his ass stuck out. He winced a little more when Colin slowly inserted the third finger without pausing to warn him.

"Impatient much?" Tory asked, biting his lip.

"Yea, a little. I want to make you feel as good as you always make me. You set the bar pretty high, you know," Colin remarked with a shy grin. Suddenly Tory tensed up, a little moan escaping as Colin reworked his finger over that spot. "Did I find it?"

"…yea," Tory groaned softly. "There, keep doing, _ah_…just like that, Colin."

Colin silently complied, smiling happily when Tory let out another bit-off whimper, twisting his fingers to bring them into as much surface contact with the prostate as possible. Tory thrust back on his fingers, emitting a soft sob of pleasure. Colin took this as a positive sign and pulled his fingers out. With a gasp, Tory leaned harder into the wall a moment to catch a few deep breaths. Then he glanced back over his shoulder at Colin, who was looking a little uncertain.

"Just line it up and keep your fingers close to the site of the penetration, that way it doesn't hurt you when you try the initial thrust. Take it slowly, and after that it gets easier." He instructed. Colin smiled a little in thanks, then did as he was told, parting Tory's cheeks with one hand and positioning his fist behind the crown of his own penis, rubbing the tip gently against Tory's lathered pucker before slowly pressing inside.

He licked his lips and bit the lower one in concentration, trying to mirror the way Tory always paused every so often to let him adjust. He gave a gasp of pleasure, watching in fascination the way Tory's hole seemed to suck in and swallow his cock. He could now fully appreciate Tory's seemingly effortless patience in penetrating. It was taking all of _his_ effort just to not thrust straight in to the hilt, but he didn't want to hurt Tory, nor pay back all of Tory's efforts by disregarding a return of the favor. Finally he felt his hips settle up against Tory's, but instead of feeling relieved he was engulfed with an even stronger urge to just drive over and over into the taller male in front of him.

"…Tory," he gasped out, sweating. "It's so…ah, hot and _tight_…"

Tory smiled, sweating a little too from the exertion. "I know. Is this how you always feel? So…full…spread open…"

"Yea," Colin smiled back, pressing his face into the back of Tory's neck and kissing at the nape, the short red hairs tickling his cheeks. "Complete is the word you're looking for. Like you weren't a whole being until you fused like this…"

"_Exactly_," Tory groaned. "…though why the hell are we being romantic in a bathroom stall? Just fuck me. I think…I'm okay for you to move now." He pressed his hips back against Colin's to emphasize his point.

Colin moaned at the slight friction, then began to pull back until only the head of his penis resided inside its warm sheath. He paused a moment to make sure Tory was really ready, then wrapped his arms around Tory's chest and buried his face in between the shoulder blades before thrusting in deeply. Both boys unsuccessfully tried to bite back moans.

"…shh," Tory whispered, trying desperately to mute his own tone as well.

"I'm _trying_," Colin gasped, before pulling out again, plunging another thrust. He moaned into Tory's back, keeping his face buried to muffle his voice. As he began to thrust at a pace, Tory moved an arm over to bite at his fist, stifling his vocalizations rather effectively. When Colin shifted a little and hit his prostate directly, though, he bit down a little harder than he intended to, drawing blood. He just moaned a little, feeling mixed blood and saliva trickle down his wrist.

The next time Colin drove up into him, he opened his eyes in shock. The motion had put Colin close enough to his hand that the raven was kissing the bite marks in apology before leaning awkwardly to lap at the blood seeping down. Tory sighed at the soothing sensation, turning his head to Colin, who stood up on tippy-toes in order to draw Tory into a wet coppery-tinged kiss. This caused him to thrust deeper and even harder against Tory's prostate, and the taller boy tensed up, feeling the heat in the pit of his stomach flare and uncoil, heading down.

"MMMmm…!" Tory's moan was muffled into Colin's mouth as he clenched his fists and jerked hard back against Colin's hips, his semen splattering out onto the defaced plastic of the bathroom stall. Colin gasped, wrenching his mouth away, his pupils contracting in pleasure as he felt Tory's inner walls spasming, squeezing his throbbing cock and drawing him to the point of climax as well. Grappling blindly to the side, he caught the handle of the toilet by luck and fell a little onto it, the sound of the toilet flushing drowning out his open-mouthed moan. The process caused him to pull out of Tory completely though, his cum instead ejecting to coat Tory's buttock and part of the wall, intermingling there with Tory's own seed.

"…" Colin sighed, satiated, as Tory turned around to pull him back up from his leaning position and squeeze him close. The redhead jerked a little in shock to feel tears leaking down his own cheeks.

Colin snuggled into his neck with a smile. "Your nerves are over-stimulated. That's what happens when you try to hold in so much emotion; it's got to come out somewhere."

"And whose fault is it that we were somewhere we couldn't scream?" Tory questioned, a little disgruntled and wiping at the offending salt water.

Colin just laughed quietly, pulling back from him and turning to the wall to study the spatter of sticky clear-white liquid, visible by its contrast to the multi-colored marker and chiseled scratch graffiti. His eyes were drawn to a particular bit that was seeping down a square patch of scribbled-out permanent black marker, creating a nice contrast.

"…I've always wanted to do this," he admitted, peeking up at Tory and pulling a silver sharpie out of his pocket.

"What?" Tory looked on in confusion as Colin drew a heart around their mixed seed on top of the black square, then wiped out the inside and wrote TxC in its place.

"…" Tory stared at the indescribably sweet gesture and plucked the marker from Colin's fingers, writing 4ever underneath and drawing an arrow through the heart as well. Then he dropped the sharpie and pulled Colin into a long kiss.

After they re-caught their breath, Colin whispered, "Mandy's waiting. We should clean up."

"Mm," Tory agreed, reaching for the toilet paper to wipe himself off as Colin bent to cap the marker and shove it back in his pocket.

"Hey…do you usually carry around a silver sharpie?" Tory asked, his brow wrinkling in consideration.

"No," Colin answered, pulling up his boxers and pants.

"…planned this?" Tory did the same.

"Hoped." Colin glanced up, his eyes twinkling. "I considered the possibility and hoped. I missed you."

Tory couldn't help but smile at the mirth in Colin's gaze.

"…we definitely have to do it like this again," Colin commented as he zipped up his pants, "though not too often. I like…you being the "man" more, but this was _definitely_ fun."

Tory smiled wider. "Next time I think I don't want it to be so rushed. Public sex might be a kink for you, but I like it better slow and loving, really." He pulled his shirt down.

"Me too," Colin admitted. "A kink is not a fetish. It turns me on, but I love it when we take it slow even better…I take that back. I like it when we make it hard, hot, fast, and _loud_ even better."

"_**Pound**_ the love into your tight ass, huh?" Tory grinned, and Colin couldn't help but let out a snicker, despite his blush.

"Mm. Or yours." He pressed a kiss to Tory's sternum, glancing up with a devious look. "This next weekend. The doctor has an out of town overnight conference that I'm not scheduled to attend."

Tory laughed. "Hells yes. And tell you what. If you make an 'A-' on the test on Friday you can top. I really don't mind so it's no biggie for me, but a little motivation might go a long way for you." Then he hugged Colin close with an "aww" as the shorter boy pouted cutely, planting a kiss into the soft ebony hair.

"Toryyyy, I can't get an 'A,' I'm not you! No one gets 'A's like you do!" Colin moaned in distress into his shirt.

Tory just chuckled. "No, no one gets consistently _perfect_scores like I do. And I'm not asking for that from you, I'm just asking for a _**measl**__y_ little ninety percent. And it's not like you don't have the best student in the class for a tutor, ne?"

Scowling, Colin wordlessly wrenched away from him and violently yanked the latch back, jerking the door open and dodging back so that it whacked Tory in the side. He ignored Tory's surprised cry of pain and shoved the redhead out of the stall towards the sinks to wash their hands.

"Hurry your slow ass up, oh almighty Physics prodigy. I'm going to _**wring**_ all that damn knowledge out of your brain and then I'm going to _**pound**_ the shit out of your ass next Saturday. So you better "_**prep**_" yourself every fucking night this week in the bath, or else you won't even be able to _**walk**_ on Monday after I get through with you," Colin seethed at him in determination.

Tory just shook his head, still chuckling and rubbing his bruising arm. After all, he really didn't mind bottoming, it was a nice change and kind of fun. And Colin was so cute when he was mad. He rewrapped his arms around Colin and buried his nose into the soft dark hair in appreciation while Colin scrubbed all of the excess soap from his palm, then let go to use the sink as well.

After rinsing his hands, hissing as he used soapy water on the shallow bite marks, he used one hand to tug Colin, in the process of drying his hands, towards him by the side of his head, ruffling that side of the silky hair with his wet fingers while pressing a kiss to the opposite side. Then he dodged a punch, laughing at Colin's angry squawk, and exited the restroom. Colin followed, using his still partially wet hands to try and straighten his hair. Tory smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt as they neared their table, trying to hide the signs of sexual play, but Mandy just looked up at them with a sweet smirk.

"That took less time than I thought it would. Ready to concentrate now?"

Tory blushed, staring at her.

"I told you she knew, weren't you listening?" Colin pointed out, pulling his chair out in order to sit down.

"I'll put it on your tab, Colin. Really, with your shyness by the time you give me the details I deserve it'll be an entire book!"

Colin missed his chair entirely and hit the floor with a painful thump.

"Mm…great book, though. So much better than _this_." Mandy slapped the physics textbook with an unhappy sigh as Tory helped Colin up, both sporting deep blushes. They couldn't even look each other in the eye, let alone Mandy, so they just kept their gazes on their books as they sat down and Tory cleared his throat, picking up where he had left off. With a giggle and a lingering excited thought of a shopping trip next Saturday with her girl friends, Mandy settled in to concentrate again too. Due to a promise of an allowance raise if she got an A average in Physics, she was determined to get a good grade on this upcoming test. Though not _nearly_ as determined as Colin.

~*~*~*~

Yays for bathroom sex! I was thinking of making it dressing room sex but Colin always only buys clothes online and I can see Tory's mom just buying all his clothes for him and throwing them on his bed, and besides I had to make it _**clean **_for Julia. (Just kidding, dearie, and much love) Till next time! Only two more oneshot requests before I try an actual chaptered fic!


End file.
